Opposite's Attraction
by friend-in-your-head
Summary: Warning:Slash of a very unusual coupling.My first fanfic.What happens when you get two people from completely different lifestyles and put them together in the same year?Will a friendship form or maybe more?*evil laugh*


Hello everyone who has actually bothered to click on the title and attempt to read this story! The name is Hannah and this is my first actual fan fiction is contains slash well a lot of slash so homophobes RUN FOR YOUR LITTLE LIVES! Or an alterative just press the back button you know (want to find out the coupling HEE HEE ! Wait and see! (Read + Review No Flames please or you will be mocked to death by me and I will come and get you) = - |  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters (I wish I owned Oliver Wood though or the Fred and George Weasley * grins mischievously * or the actors and by in no means done this to offend anyone or JK's writing at all, this little plot popped into my head at 12:00 am and I was 'that close to falling asleep in school well it wasn't just about me being tired either Any-who! Onwards I say!  
  
Two Sides Of Every Story  
  
Oliver sat in the corner off the Gryffindor common room with his Potion books sprawled over the mahogany table he lowered his face in his desperate attempts to understand the homework Snape has set him all these weird potion ingredients and diagrams he nibbled the end of his quill and rest his head against his arm. He slammed the book shut and leant back tilting his head and buried himself in his arms.  
  
'Oh no' Oliver muttered as the Weasley twins come closer to him smacking him on the back and sitting down next to him 'Hello Oliver!' the one on the left side of him said after several years on the quidditch team together he still couldn't tell them apart from each other. 'Potion's homework? Nasty stuff!' the one on the right said 'Hello twins' he pulled a weak smile 'Oliver our dear old quidditch captain would to care to try on of our home made delicacies?' they exclaimed, smirking exactly the same time. He sat up and looked at them they looked exactly like normal biscuits 'Delicious Oliver marvellous they are!' the left one said 'Go on!' the both said in union with each other 'No thank you he said best be off to bed you know very late night last night' he said quickly gathering his books and running upstairs; he has witnessed the result of Fred and George's delicacies before when a first year tried them and turned into a rat with Fred and George laughing their heads off supporting each other so they wouldn't collapse.  
  
Oliver walked slowly up to the dorm with his books under his arm his robes flowing behind him he met a raven-haired boy at the top 'Hello Oliver' Harry smiled his eyes glinting 'Hi Harry' he said drearily and continued walking to his dorm he opened the door and slammed it behind him. Percy Weasley was reading in his bed sitting leaning rigidly against the headboard. Oliver smiled as he walked past him to his bed. Percy was the only Gryffindor boy in Oliver's year that was in his dormitory. Oliver placed the books on his bed and started unbuttoning his robe *A/N: What a sight * starts giggling * while unbuttoning his shirt he thought of his relationship with Percy.  
  
We never were close we just have nothing in common, he's perfect Percy for Christ's sake I'm wonderful Wood though aren't I? The enthusiastic, confident, Gryffinfor captain Oliver Woo. * He * He is Percy Weasley head boy and perfect in every way, teacher's pet practically perfect in everyway Oliver laughed to himself as he thought of Percy flying through the sky with an umbrella and pulling out a lamp from his bag. As Oliver slid on a baggy t-shirt * A/N Jesus LORD someone save me from my giggle fit! * Over his well built from quidditch body * collapses *  
  
'Hello Wood' Percy said turning the page over 'Hello Percy' he said sliding into bed sitting up 'So how are things?' Oliver said trying to make conversation 'Brilliant my studies are going well' he said turning another page looking down at the book not even bothering to look Oliver straight in the eye 'How about you and Penelope?' he asked again turning to face him '* That * Wood-' 'Oliver' Oliver butted in sternly 'Oliver, is none of your business' he said raising his voice 'I.Was.Only.Asking! he Oliver shouted between gritted teeth 'I-was-trying-to-make-conversation!' he said 'No Oliver you were actually being nosy' he said slamming his book on the floor 'Whatever Percy Good-day!' he shouted angrily switching his lamp off 'Good night' Percy said quietly before turning his lamp off 'Shut up Weasley' Oliver shouted pulling the covers over his head.  
  
Da da duummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!  
  
* laughs * Yeah very boring but trust me peeps, it will liven up in the next few chapters btw-this was set in the third book. Anyways, drama will be in the next chapter and romance in the one after or that one haven't decided yet. * gasp * Has Percy got PMS? Is that even possible * gasp * 


End file.
